


But Saying That Out Loud is Probably Gonna Hurt Me

by wishingonstars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boners, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonstars/pseuds/wishingonstars
Summary: “Hey so I’m kinda hungry do you have any food?” David’s voice broke Matteo’s concentration as he bust into his room.Matteo’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the boner he was soon faced to face with as he dropped his phone and ran out of his room, stuttering, “ I... gotta um... fuck, I’ll be right back!” He muttered as he faced the floor, his hands covering his front and dashing to the bathroom.Or in other words, Matteo gets a boner and then things kinda go south from there.





	But Saying That Out Loud is Probably Gonna Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was bored out of my mind at work, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> The title is from Watch What Happens Next by Waterparks.

Matteo never meant for this to happen, he swears on his life that this was obviously not something planned. 

The boys were coming over today but David was coming earlier so Matteo was waiting for David to arrive. He was nervous, just as he always felt once he realized that he had feelings for his best friend. There was no exact moment that he can think of when he had this realization. He just knew that he was fucked the moment David’s smile gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach or the way his laugh became his favourite sound or when his touch sent heat waves throughout his body. 

To kill time, Matteo was scrolling through Jonas’ Instagram in search of a specific picture. A picture that Jonas took of David at the beach, the last time they all hung out. David was laying in the shallow area of the water with one leg up and his hands under his head. His black tank top clings to his body and his shorts rode down a bit where his leg was lifted, exposing the smooth skin of his thigh. He looked good and David knew he did. His olive skin stood out amongst the water, almost glistening in the sun and Matteo couldn’t look away. David was gorgeous, stunning, beautiful. He was everything Matteo could ever want, yet he is exactly what he can’t have because David would never like him like that. Since he was simply just plain old Matteo. 

So, because he couldn’t have David, daydreaming was the next best thing. 

Matteo desperately wondered what it would be like to lay against David, to have his arms holding him close and tightening around his thin body. To feel how soft his lips would be and to be able to run his fingers through his dark hair. How it must feel to be loved by David.

With Matteo’s mind filled with thoughts of David, what he didn’t realize was the growing stiffy in his shorts. 

“Hey, so I’m kinda hungry do you have any food?” David’s voice broke Matteo’s concentration as he busts into his room. 

Matteo’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed at the boner he soon faced to face with as he dropped his phone and ran out of his room, sputtering, “ I... gotta um... fuck, I’ll be right back!” He muttered as he faced the floor, his hands covering his front and dashing to the bathroom. 

“Fuck,” Matteo said softly as he sat on the toilet staring at the hard-on under his shorts.

He rubbed his hands vigorously on his face as he tried to think of thoughts that would get rid of his little - well not so little - issue. 

After sitting and thinking for a few minutes his issue finally resolved itself and Matteo let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, are you okay in there?” David’s voice startled Matteo through the door. “I made some cheese toasties, whenever you’re ready to come out.” 

He heard David’s footsteps retreating away from the door and Matteo ran a hand through his hair. 

_ Fuck _ , David was still here. There was no way Matteo could face David right now. Matteo knew that David saw Matteo’s problem clearly. There was no way that he didn’t, unless he was completely blind, which he isn’t. 

How was he even supposed to explain to him what happened?  _Like hey, sorry you had to see that, I just got a fucking boner because I was thinking about you._ That sounded like the stupidest sentence to ever exist.

_What if they just forget it ever happened? Like no questions asked, just move on with life completely._ Maybe If he acted as if nothing happened then maybe David wouldn’t bring it up. 

_ God, he was so fucked. _

After splashing his face with some cold water, Matteo finally decided to leave the safety of the bathroom. 

He slowly walked into the kitchen where he found David chatting with Hans. He said a quiet hello, grabbed his toastie and sat on the seat next to Hans who was sitting in front of David. Matteo didn’t dare to look up at anyone. He simply stared at his toastie and began to eat. 

Hans and David quickly delved back into conversation and Matteo silently thanked Hans for being there at this moment. 

When he finished his toastie, Hans stood abruptly and wished them goodbye as he remembered he had a date in ten minutes and needed to get ready. 

When he left, David and Matteo were left in uncomfortable silence. Neither boy moved or made a sound. Matteo could feel David’s eyes on him but Matteo's eyes stayed trained on the red plate in front of him. 

“So...” David said, breaking the silence. 

Matteo felt like he couldn’t speak like his throat was closed up, so he slowly let his gaze rise to meet David’s warm brown eyes. He waited for David to say more. 

“Are we going to talk about what happened earlier?” 

Matteo shrugged, feeling the heat rising to his neck at the mention of the moment from earlier. 

The silence occurred again for a few minutes until David spoke up again. “Do you like Jonas?” 

“What?” Matteo’s head snapped to David in complete confusion and shock. 

David bit his lip, his fingers tapping on the table quietly. “Do you like Jonas? Like do you have a crush on him?” This time, David’s eyes were on the red plate and Matteo was staring at him intently. 

“No,” he said immediately.  _I like you. _

David hummed in disbelief, “I think you have a crush on him.” He still wasn’t looking at Matteo. 

“Why?” Matteo was confused. _Did Jonas think he liked him? Was he flirting with Jonas without even realizing?_

David bit his lip again. “Well...” he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “When I uh... walked in and saw your....” his voice trailed off once more. “ Problem,”  he continued with a quiet voice. “When you ran off you dropped your phone on the floor and so I picked it up. I noticed you were on Jonas’ Instagram,” he finished finally looking up at Matteo. 

_ Oh fuck. _

Matteo stared at David with wide eyes, frozen in place and not knowing what to say. “I mean, I get it,” David looks away from Matteo’s gaze. “Jonas is attractive, I understand if you have a crush on him.” His voice was low, almost sad but Matteo couldn’t understand why. 

“I don’t like Jonas,” Matteo pipes up when he finally finds his voice.

David’s head snapped up immediately. “Matteo, it’s okay to have a crush on one of your best friends,” his voice was warm with the hint of sadness still slightly present. 

“I don’t like Jonas.” Blue eyes met brown and Matteo was staring at David in a way that tried to persuade him to believe him.

“Matteo,” David sighed as he said his name. “It’s okay-“ 

“I don’t like Jonas,” Matteo interjected, his voice slightly louder than the last time. 

“Are you sure?”

_ Yes!  _ Matteo wanted to scream but instead, he nodded his head. 

Matteo watched as David knitted his eyebrows in confusion, a frown forming on his face. “But,” David said slowly with a soft voice. “You were looking at Jonas’ pictures and I saw you with a hard-on,” he stated quietly, trying to make sense of the situation.

Matteo shakes his head and sighs. With the last shred of dignity he has left he says, “I was looking at a picture of _you_ on Jonas’ account.” 

“What?” David’s face is fixated on Matteo, but Matteo refuses to look at him now. Not when he’s about to finally admit his feelings to the person he’s been in love with. 

“I was looking at a picture of you on Jonas’ account,” he repeats shyly as he slips his phone out of his pocket finding the image of David with ease and sliding his phone across the table in David’s direction. 

In the corner of his eye, he can see David pick up the phone an unreadable expression on his beautiful features. 

“I...” David starts but quickly closes his mouth. “You... you got a hard-on because of me?” David asks dumbfounded. 

Matteo sighs. “Yes,” he admits as he feels the heat rise to his cheeks.  _In all honesty, he didn’t have much dignity, to begin with._

“Not Jonas?” 

Matteo wants to roll his eyes at the question but restrains himself not to. “Not Jonas,” he confirms.

Matteo observes David in the corner of his eye. He sits completely still and bites his lip again. His face is pensive, probably thinking deeply about this situation. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it instantly, thinking once more almost as if he was finding the right words to say. 

”But,” David says faintly and Matteo still can’t find the courage in him to look at David directly so his eyes stay strained to the table between them, only flickering up slightly when David wasn't looking. “You... uh... my body... it isn’t built like a cisgender boy,” he says slowly, his voice low and almost a whisper, a hint of disgust in his tone. It made Matteo frown slightly. He knew that David had body dysphoria, but he never realized how much it actually affected him. However, Matteo knew that David was a boy, he always was and he was the most beautiful boy that Matteo has ever seen. To Matteo, it didn’t matter that David was trans because he loved him, he loved everything about him. 

“Look, David,” he sighs loudly, letting his head stare up at the ceiling. “I got a boner because I think you’re fucking hot,” he says bluntly. “But it’s not just because of your body, it’s because I feel understood with you because I love your smile and..." He thought for a moment, thinking of the right words to say, "And you being trans doesn’t change anything about how I feel about you,” his voices lowers to almost a whisper. “Because... because I love you.” 

“What?” Matteo can hear the surprise in his voice. 

“I’m not saying it again.” 

“What did you say?” This time Matteo can hear the smile playing on David’s lips. He can feel a smile trying to form on his lips at the thought of David smiling but he bites his lip immediately to stop it from forming. 

“Because I love you,” he repeats because he knows it would make him smile. This time he looks at David and just as Matteo thought, David was smiling. A fucking beautiful smile that makes Matteo’s heart swell. 

“I love you too,” David admits as a slight blush creeps upon his lips. 

“What?” Matteo asks in disbelief. 

“You heard me,” a teasing glint in David’s eyes. 

“I didn’t,” Matteo shakes his head, but the full-blown grin on his face says otherwise. 

“I love you too,” David repeats and it’s fucking music to Matteo’s ears. 

They can’t stop staring at each other as they sit across from each other smiling like love-struck idiots. 

Suddenly David gets up, “You wanna know what I’ve always wanted to do?” There was a wild spark in his eyes and Matteo can feel his heart beating rapidly out of his chest. 

“What?” Matteo asks as he sees David moving over to him around the table, his grin only widening in the process. 

“This.” 

Before Matteo could react, David’s lips were on his, giving him a quick chaste kiss before pulling away and placing his hands on his waist. 

Matteo smiles wider as if it was even possible and he jumps out of his chair, arms wrapping around David’s neck and pulling him into a long kiss. 

The kiss deepens when he feels David’s tongue slide against his bottom lip and Matteo can’t help the tiny moan that escapes him. His hands tangle into David’s hair and he feels David’s hands drift downwardand stopping at the back of his thighs. His fingers tap against him while he pushes Matteo against the table and Matteo clearly understands the message. He breaks away from the kiss, drops his hands from David’s hair and props them onto the table so that he can push himself up to be able to sit on it. 

Immediately, David’s lips are pressed against him and Matteo spreads his legs to let David stand between him. David’s hands land on Matteo’s back and he pulls Matteo’s body so that he’s pressed up against David’s. Both boys moan at the contact and David moves his lips to Matteo’s neck. Matteo tried to focus on his breathing but his mind is too wrapped up in David. 

He tugs on David’s hair to pull him back to his lips and they’re back to making out. 

They break apart and rest their foreheads together in a need to regain their breathing. 

“So you don’t like Jonas?” David smirks. 

“Shut up and kiss me, asshole.” 

David giggles and Matteo shuts him up with a kiss. 

“You guys owe me 20 euros!” A yell occurs causing the two boys to break apart to see their friends staring back at them.

Jonas was grinning and jumping like a kid on Christmas. Abd i’s eyes were wide and Carlos was smirking. 

“Fuck off!” Matteo’s voice was muffled as he hid his face in David’s neck while he flipped his friends off with his finger. 

He felt David giggle and press a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You guys better be out here by the time Mario kart takes to load or else we’re coming in to force you guys to play with us,” Jonas stated with a stern voice, a finger rasised pointedly at the two of them. 

“Yeah,” Abdi says finally finding his voice. “Just because you guys finally get together doesn’t mean you can miss out on bro night.” 

“Vibes,” Carlos quips as his eyes dart back and forth between Matteo and David, the smirk still resting on his lips. 

“C’mon lets leave these lovebirds,” Jonas says as he drags the boys out of the kitchen. 

“I hate them,” Matteo sighs as he places little kisses on David’s neck. David laughs and pulls away from Matteo’s kisses, causing Matteo to whine in protest. 

David smiles at Matteo and cups his face in his hands and Matteo can’t help but smile back. “You love them,” he states and Matteo rolls his eyes. “I’ll go keep them entertained,” the sentence causes a frown to form on Matteo’s face. “In the meantime,” he leans in to give Matteo one more chaste kiss, “Your problem returned and you should get that fixed before the boys come back looking for you.” 

Matteo stares down at the boner poking up in his shorts and sighs. 

A devilish smile spreads across his lips as he says, “You sure you can’t help me with that?”

David chuckles and presses another kiss to his lips. “If it comes back tonight, I might be able to help you out,” he smirks before he pulls away and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Matteo awestruck and slightly flustered. 

_God_,  Matteo thinks,  _this boy will be the death of me. _


End file.
